Honest Game Trailers - Nintendo Switch
Nintendo Switch is the 155th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert '& Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the video game console the Nintendo Switch and its generation of games. It was published on June 20, 2017. Nintendo Switch was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Nintendo Switch on YouTube "From the creators of some of the most successful consoles of all time, blast into the future of gaming - according to Nintendo and no one else!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Nintendo Switch'' Script From the creators of some of the most successful consoles of all time -- and also the Wii U... Comes a next-generation console that dishes up a whole new level of innovation, by being a Wii U and a PS Vita.... At. The. Same. Time! ''The Nintendo Switch'' Blast into the future of gaming - according to Nintendo and no one else! As they slap all their good ideas from their old consoles into one box and call it a day. With the motion controls and gimmicky games of the Wii, the portability of the 3DS, the touchscreen of the Wii U, and the graphical power of... also.... the Wii U! Take your game anywhere as you discover the many play modes of the Nintendo Switch like: the missionary position, which is pretty standard really; the free baller; the handheld, for players who like a consistent frame-rate but don't mind 30 seconds of battery like, and are cool with busting out a $300 handheld on the subway; or the **** mode, for those who like split-screen multiplayer on a screen the size of a tablet! With a controller sized for ants, that's so awkward to play with, it even sucks the fun out of ''Mario Kart! But hey, at least you'll be a hit at all your Millennials rooftop parties! shows Millennials on rooftop OMG! Did Becky bring video games to the party again?! Let's SnapChat her setting it up and send it to Brian (!). Fire up your switches for Nintendo's first party line-up, featuring the game of the year, Zelda, you probably bought the system for; the first 3D Mario since Galaxy ''that seemingly reveals that... Mario is not a human man...? That's.... horrifying!; the next ''Splatoon game, where you'll once again ponder the eternal duality of squidness and kidness and use your phone to voice chat, because Nintendo doesn't know what Skype or Discord are; Arms, where you'll switch from virtual on with noodle arms and getting horny for robots; the tech-demo turned video required by Nintendo that inexplicably cots money this time; and the bizarre Mario/Rabbids crossover RPG coming straight from an executive board room to you! Really?! They're making this before, I don't know... a new 'Metroid!? Oh wait... they're totally doing that, too! I hope it doesn't have the minions in it or something. Once you've gorged yourself on the Nintendo games, discover the rest of the scraps. As developers decide once again that making games for Nintendo is more trouble than its worth. And instead we get gimmicky motion control ports of 6-year-old games, indie stuff from the deepest depths of Steam, and, of course, selling you the classics for the trillionth time! Wait, they've got NeoGeo stuff on here?! Forget everything bad I said! Anything that lets me play Metal Slug and Neo Turf Masters on the bus is alright with me! So put those rails on those joy-cons, then realize you put them on backwards and are never getting them off! Then, just give up and buy another set! Because, no matter how inconvenient or poorly supported the Switch turns out to be, Nintendo has you by the childhoods and you'll buy pretty much anything they tell you to! Case in point: your dusty-ass Amiibo collection! Starring: Zelda, The her of Hyrule; It's A Me, Racial Stereotypeo; The Game You'll Show Your Friends Once reads: 1 2 Chump; PG Bukkake; Stretch Armslong; and Some Other Stuff You Bought To Justify Your Purchase To Yourself! Wow, this is most realistic snake game I've ever played... for Nintendo Switch was 'Wii 3: $300 PSP.']] Wii 3: $300 PSP Man, Nintendo's really committed to this motion control stuff, huh?! You know what they say: if at first you sorta succeed, try, try again until the sun burns out! Trivia * This is not the only episode of Honest Game Trailers about a console. There are also Honest Game Trailers ''about the 'N64, the 'Xbox One '''and the 'PlayStation VR. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Nintendo Switch has a 87.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote "Honest Trailers has been on a roll as of late with its game-related trailers, and this week is no exception, as the team at Smosh has chosen to go after the Nintendo Switch in glorious fashion. The newest Honest Game Trailers, which can be seen above, focuses on everything about the system, as well as the legacy of Nintendo and the lack of third-party games." Workman said the Honest Game Trailer was "worth watching, just because of all the digs at games like Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle and 1-2-Switch!, even though it’s all done in good fun....and it’s a lot of fun if you think the Switch is a little more gimmicky than you think it needs to be. Still, it’s taken in stride, and has a few chuckles for Nintendo fans and haters alike." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert & Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Nintendo Switch Gets Its Own Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com * 'NINTENDO SWITCH GETS AN HONEST GAME TRAILER ' - Nintendo Soup article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Consoles Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Nintendo Category:Japan